


【模拟游戏】全文

by ppboss



Category: ppboss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppboss/pseuds/ppboss
Summary: SM预警，重度黄色暴力预警，避雷避雷避雷





	【模拟游戏】全文

清晨的太阳还没有完全升起，浅白色的雾气在森林中四散缭绕，已经是秋天的尾声了，地上布满了枯黄色的残枝败叶，偶尔有一两只乌鸦扑扇这翅膀从光秃秃的树干上飞走，撕开一阵死寂。

森林的远处跑来一个身影，步伐踉跄，仿佛是疲惫到了极点，每跑几步就要靠在树干旁歇息片刻，却又不停地回头张望着，好像是在躲避什么人一般。

身影渐渐近了，是一个模样姣好的少年，细看之下竟然还有浅浅的梨涡，一双漾着水光的眸子仿佛是被林间的雾气所侵蚀，朦胧中便能让人心生怜惜。少年身上只穿了一件薄薄的T恤，上面深深浅浅的灰色不知是那衣服本身的图样，还是在哪里沾上了灰渍。

森林深处传来悉窣的脚步声，少年听了更是心生慌乱，也顾不得喘气，撑着身子又向前跑去。

在那雾气的尽头，少年终于看到了一所低矮的房子，看样子应当是很久没有人住过了。少年终是跑到了门前，却看见房门紧闭，伸出手试探性地敲了敲门，“咚咚咚”，敲打木门发出的清脆声音一下子打破了周围寂静的环境，少年下意识地紧张，回头望了望，好在没有发现什么异样。

门吱呀一声开了，从里面探出了一个身影，一双眼睛勾人得不像是久居森林的素人，可彻夜的疲惫和身上的伤痕让少年无暇顾及那么多，“救救我，有人在追我。”

那人没有说话，只欠身从门边让出了一个缝隙，示意少年进去。这木屋从外面看来十分破旧，里面却是别有一番天地，壁炉里的炉火烤着，整个空间暖洋洋的一片。木屋的主人将少年领到床边，少年接过那人递来的一杯热水，咕咚咕咚喝了下去，便倒在床上睡着了。

等少年再次醒来，周围的环境全部变成了陌生的样子。周遭只剩下光秃秃的墙壁，上面喷绘着奇怪的图案，房间很大，却空荡荡的，少年伸手，却惊讶地发现自己的四肢全部被手铐和脚拷束缚在了房间正中央的躺椅上。两米之外是一扇锈迹斑斑的铁门，在门的旁边，放了一个老式的破旧电视机，屏幕闪烁着黑白的雪花。

未知的恐惧让少年浑身战栗，却被绑在四肢的皮环束缚得动弹不得。突然，老旧的电视机发出了哧啦一声，少年被吓了一跳，视线移过去，便看到屏幕上出现的一行字。

“想出去吗？”

少年紧紧咬着泛白的嘴唇，使劲地点头。

就好像是有一双无形的眼睛在监视着少年一般，少年虽然没有发出任何声音，屏幕上还是跳出下一行字。

“目标：密室逃脱。游戏开始。”

“任务一”，屏幕上自动跳出一行又一行的字迹，伴随着电流的哧啦声，捆绑着少年的皮椅下方缓缓升起一台小型摄像机，正正好好地卡在少年的两腿中间，黑漆漆的镜头直直的冲着少年，底下一个闪烁的红色小点不断地提示少年，摄影机正在记录着他的一举一动。

“自wei到高潮。”几乎是在电视上出现这行小字的同一瞬间，扣在少年手腕上手铐“啪”地一下弹开，与此同时出现的还有一柄距离少年不足二十公分的匕首，在灰白的灯光下反射出冰冷的光。

“任务限时，十分钟，计时开始。”

少年惊恐地看着电视机屏幕上不断跳动的数字，迟迟不愿意执行屏幕上的指令，被松开的双手拼命地在脚拷处寻找打开的机关，却始终一无所获。一番寻找之后，少年绝望地发现，身边的匕首和自己之间的距离正在缩小。

那台老旧的电视机仿佛知道少年内心的想法一般，在少年四下寻找挣脱的关窍时又跳出一行字，“想要离开这把椅子，唯一的办法就是完成任务。”

银亮的匕首不断地接近少年雪白的脖颈，由于恐惧，少年此刻的瞳仁已经有些许的放大，片刻的权衡之下，少年选择遵从屏幕上的指令，哆哆嗦嗦地将手伸入裤腰之内。可是由于过度的恐惧，少年始终无法兴奋起来，时间一分一秒地流逝，转眼已经消失了大半。

“嘀——”，电视机传来一声刺耳的声音，“时间结束，任务失败。”

少年看到了几乎要凑到自己脖子上的匕首，吓得不停地哭喊，口中不停地求饶，嗓音中透露出几分粘腻和沙哑，“我错了，我错了，请再给我一次机会吧……”

“任务重置，这是你最后一次机会。”

“玩家是否选择降低游戏难度？”

少年看到了这行字，仿佛抓住了救命的稻草一般，“要，要……”喑哑的声音中混杂着几分哭腔，一个尖细的针管从椅背处伸过来，在少年的胳膊上注入了一管透明的试剂。

“任务开始。”

针剂的作用很快便体现在少年的身上，原本有些苍白的少年脸上渐渐泛起了一层情欲的粉红色，一双手悄悄探向腰间那个隐秘的处所上下运动。

面前摄像机的指示灯不间断地闪烁，提醒着少年此刻他的一举一动都被这个黑色的怪物分毫不差地记录下来。少年下意识地想要躲避镜头，用另一只手掩住自己的脸庞。

“玩家犯规。”

尖锐的警报声突然响起，几乎就是在少年伸手挡住自己的同一时刻，背后的皮椅上就弹出了一个机械触手，将少年的胳膊强行拉了下来，两只脚拷也带动着双腿更向外分开，经过这样一番动作，少年的整具身体便毫无保留地暴露在镜头之下，动弹不得。

经过了刚才的游戏惩罚，少年再不敢轻举妄动，只得老老实实地遵从屏幕上的指令。方才注射的药物将少年的情欲充分调动了起来，双腿之间的物什在上下的套弄之下渐渐挺立起来，在镜头前带着可爱的粉色。

屏幕上的数字一分一秒地跳动，倒计时所带来的紧张感更加刺激了少年的神经，血液中流淌的药物分子冲击着少年的思绪，手中的动作越来越快，终于在计时器的最后几个数字之前，闷哼了一声射了出来。由于少年半躺的姿势，白色的浊液在空中划出了一道美丽的弧线，落在少年雪白的胸膛之上。

脚踝处的脚拷“啪”地一声弹开，“任务完成。”

少年被松开了束缚，顾不得此刻还绵软的身子，踉跄着跑到了门边，却看见门上挂着一个大锁，将出去的路牢牢地堵死。少年支撑着身子在房间里搜寻起来，四面的墙壁上画着诡异的红色符号，只在一边有一扇极窄小的窗子，少年吃力地踮着脚，才能将将看到一点外面的场景。

这是一座位于荒郊的废弃工厂，周围生长着杂乱的灌木，从窗格透进来的一方天空灰蒙蒙的，看不出现在究竟是什么时间。少年转身，看到了放在房间角落的矮柜，打开抽屉，想要找到开门的钥匙，却发现里面只放着一页泛黄的报纸。

长时间处于密闭空间所带来的恐惧让少年有些慌乱，此刻看到那页报纸，心中只剩下一个想法，“要求救”。

少年捡起角落里一块碎掉的砖石，在报纸上歪歪扭扭写下了“救我”两个字，又将报纸仔细地折了折，顺着窗口扔了出去，如果有人经过，一定能看到的。求救的信号已经发了出去，少年心里隐隐出现了一些希望，可血液中的药物效果却是没有消退。经历了刚刚的高潮，此刻少年却是更加的敏感，湿润的后穴隐隐地抽动，濡湿了裤子的一角。

又是“哧啦”一声，电视屏幕上跳出了一行新的小字。

“任务二。”

房屋的正中间升起一方小台子，上面摆放着一个近似于透明的东西，少年小心翼翼地凑上前去，看清了台子上究竟摆的是一个什么东西，登时飞红了脸。

“任务奖励：门锁钥匙。”

方台上面摆着的，是一个用冰冻成的粗长性器，中间封着一枚铜黄色的钥匙，正下方隐隐有一个小小的洞口，慢慢融化着台子上的冰，如果没有在洞口中的热气将冰融出一条通路之前拿到钥匙，那钥匙便会从洞口掉下去，再也没办法拿到。

这样看来任务二便十分简单了，用身体融化这冰器就可以。只是，如果仅仅依靠手掌的温度，融化的速度要远远落后于冰器底端融化的速度。

少年不是不知道应当怎样去做，只是碍于这种羞耻的形式，只伸手握住了这冰器的顶端。时间过去了两分钟，从少年的手心流出的冰水少之又少，这样下去，毫无疑问失去得到钥匙的机会，而且自己的求救信号已经发出去不知道多久，并没有听到一丁点来自于其他人的动静……

少年一狠心，还是伸出了那条温润的小舌，张口将这性器吞了进去。

看到少年选择屈服于游戏规则，监视器前面的男人终于露出了一个满意的微笑，随手一挥，一个小巧的空玻璃药瓶便滚落在地。

监视器的另一端，少年在卖力地吞吐，口中传来的温度明明是零度的冰冷，身体却好像越来越热，身后的小穴越发湿透，竟然顺着臀缝流出了晶莹的液体，滴在水泥地面上，洇出一片淫靡的印记。

隐藏在少年脑海中的最后一丝理智告诉少年，面前这冰器一定有问题，可是却仿佛不受控制一般，被另一股无形的力量牵引着动作，想要更深，想要吃得更多，粉红色的小舌在性器上上下舔弄，贪婪地将融化的冰水吸进腹中……渐渐的，少年逐渐不再满足于口中的吞弄，心底的最深处一直有一个声音，勾引他，深一点，再深一点。

“这样还不够吧，融化得还不够快，需要用身体才行呢……”

当欲望占了上风，便再没有理智可言了。

少年跪坐在方台之上，将那性器的顶端对准了穴口，扶弄着坐了下去。冰凉的温度让少年的身体猛然收缩，却因此获得了更大的快感，粗长的性器一下一下地顶弄着身体最深处那一块敏感的位置，少年扭动着腰肢一次又一次将浑圆的臀尖高高地抬起，再重重地坐下。

融化在冰水中的情药随着少年逐渐升高的体温融入那副动人的肢体当中，晶莹的水渍顺着桌台滴落在地上，少年的口中不时地发出粘腻的呻吟。

从身后传来的快感席卷着少年的神智，冰体逐渐被融化而缩小，却勾起了少年更加强烈的欲望，想要被填满，被硬硬地撑满，撑到再也没有一丝一毫空余的地方。

冰器渐渐被融化殆尽，铜黄色的钥匙从少年泛着肉粉色的小穴中掉出来，发出一声清脆的声响。

“任务二，完成。”

少年捡起地上的钥匙，急切地向门口跑去，铁质的门锁落地，砸出了一个浅浅的小坑，少年的身体还沉浸在方才的快感当中，方才注入身体的针剂与通过冰水融入血液的因子在血管内不停地碰撞，一下一下敲打着他的神经，此刻少年心中只有一个念头，追逐着欲望的念头。

昏暗的走廊两边是一扇又一扇爬满了铁锈的门，少年拖着绵软的身体艰难地跑动，试图寻找到一扇能够打开的门，却一次又一次地撞上一扇扇纹丝不动的铁门，少年的拳头在门上无力地敲打，终于，在走廊尽头，那扇灰绿色的铁门被吱呀一声推开，少年一个重心不稳跌倒在地上，举头，便看到了那张熟悉的脸庞。

走廊尽头的房间里，男人坐在监控器前面的转椅上，目不转睛地盯着监视器上那副淫荡的画面，身下的硬物肿胀得发烫，仿佛下一秒就要撑破裤料的束缚跳露出来。

监视器上的画面戛然而止，男人听到身后的门被推动的声音，转过椅子看了过来，挺立的硬物在布料的摩擦下隐隐有些发痛，引得男人皱了皱眉头。男人手中捏着一张泛黄的报纸，看到少年的身影，修长的十指里外翻动两下，便将报纸揉成了一个纸团，嘴角斜斜地向上一挑，抬手便将纸团扔到了房间一角，低沉的嗓音在空气中显得格外的性感，却又带着一丝威严，“黏黏想要谁来救你呢？”

少年看到男人熟悉的脸庞，仿佛忘记了方才经历的种种，眼睛直勾勾地盯着男人胯下肿起的地方，眼睛中的清明澄澈此刻完全被情欲的迷雾笼罩。

“爸爸……爸爸……”少年呜咽着爬到男人的脚边，脸蛋在男人的裤脚边上蹭了又蹭，又跪起身来，一双小手伸向男人腰间的皮带，却被男人轻轻向后一闪躲了开来。

少年一下扑了空，心中生出数不清的委屈，粘腻的嗓音中又加了几分哭腔，“爸爸……爸爸……黏黏要……黏黏想要……”

男人低头，伸手托住了少年的下巴尖，露出一剂耐人寻味的笑容，“可是黏黏逃跑了，黏黏犯错，该怎么办呢？”

少年清楚地感觉到身后小穴一阵一阵的收缩，巨大的空虚感吞噬了一切理智和羞耻，少年顺服的爬到男人身边，柔软的脸颊在男人的手边讨好似的蹭来蹭去，“黏黏犯错了，求爸爸惩罚黏黏……”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

也许是因为郊野外的树林太过于茂密的原因，炽烈的日光透过层层叠叠的树叶折下来时早已被敛了绝大部分的锋芒，仅剩下的一小部分，也被工厂外墙上破旧泛黄的窗子拦下，外头虽是晴空一片，这厂房之内，却仍旧是昏暗阴冷。

生锈的水龙头滴下一粒水珠，落在下方一小汪浅浅的水坑中，发出清脆的声响，在空旷的空间内发出持久不断的回声，此刻走廊尽头的房间内，只能听到几声若隐若现的粗重呼吸声音。

昏黄的灯光闪了两闪，发出一声哧啦的电流声音，照亮了房间的另一边。是一张黑色铁艺的大床，床身有几块油漆已经剥落下来，露出里面锈红色的金属本体，四个角直直地立了四根钢管，在床的正上方绕成了一圈支架，挂着各式各样奇怪的道具，其中最显眼的便是那些或长或粗的绳拷。床的旁边还摆着一个黑色的立架，分三层整齐摆放着各式各样银亮的小东西，在灯光的照射下显得有些冰冷。

床尾处的横杆上搭下来两个暗棕色的皮质手铐，少年的手腕就这样被箍在其中，一双手反向抓着连接着手铐的铁环，努力地踮着脚尖，才能堪堪吃住力气，不至于将整副身体的重量都压在手腕处。少年被这样悬在架子上，脸上覆着一个暗红色丝绒眼罩，占据了将近二分之一的位置，脑袋轻微向后仰着，嫣红的嘴唇轻微地张开，露出里面粉色晶莹的小舌。

男人从架子上取下了一串泛着冷光的银色小钢球，一共两颗，一大一小，头尾之间有一条黑色的丝带连接，在不经意的碰撞之间发出“咣啷”的声音。男人拦着少年纤细的腰，送上一个极尽绵长又温柔的吻，晶莹的细丝在唇齿间拉扯缠绕，引人不由地失了神，另一只手捏着钢球便从早已湿透的后穴中送了进去。冰凉的触感勾回了一丝少年的理智，却又在下一秒被拉向更加黑暗的深渊。男人伸手轻轻点住少年的下巴，“黏黏可要夹紧了，要是掉下来，会有惩罚的哦。”

少年听话，立刻绷紧了全身的肌肉，挺翘的臀瓣收向中间，紧紧地夹着，却没想到因此将那两颗小球推向了更深的地方，轻轻地触碰到了那处敏感的软肉。后穴传来的酥痒感觉仿佛是一枚柔软的羽毛，不停地搔弄着身体上最敏感的所在，流连之中带着一丝闪避，却又会在闪避之后更深地沉沦。

男人转身从架子上拿了一个小巧的金属物什，捏在指间，这物件的另一端是可以转动的小齿轮，不寻常之处便在于齿轮的每个末端，都闪烁着极其锋利的光芒。“不要动。”男人的语气平淡，下达的命令不带有丝毫的温度。

男人一只手捏着小齿轮游走在少年的身体上，从唇尖一路向下，掠过微微凸起的喉结，在颈窝处停留一圈，继而是略微隆起的胸膛。在男人的调教下，少年的身体素质很好，尽管清瘦，却拥有一身完美的肌肉，均匀地覆在整副身体上，虽不明显，却让这具肉体拥有着出色的手感。胸前的触感结实而富有弹性，齿轮滑过的地方被按下一个个极其微小的小坑，少年被塞在身体内的小球弄得酥痒难耐，扭着身子想要寻一个更舒服的姿势，却在不小心之间被细齿的末端挂住，渗出一个个嫣红的小血珠。

刺痛的感觉顺着神经爬上来，却不强烈，只勾起少年一丝想要躲避的欲望，只是一扭动身子，呆在后穴里的小球便会带来新的刺激，于是又被细小的齿轮刺痛，来来回回竟然是一个不得解的死循环，就在这反复的磨弄之中，少年身后那处地方早已泥泞不堪，粉嫩的软肉时不时向外翻吐，引得少年脑海中的恐惧，只能更加用力地加紧臀瓣，就连脚尖都绷出了一个好看的弧度。

“啪”，两声清脆的声响，银白色的小球站着晶亮的液体落地，少年闻声一个冷颤，此刻身体上已经感觉不到任何齿轮游走的痕迹，眼前的一片黑暗所带来的未知感让少年心中的恐惧更甚。

少年紧紧地咬着嘴唇，殷红的唇瓣因此泛出一圈淡淡的白色，终于，身体上又传来了熟悉的感觉，是那柄皮制的散鞭末端扫过的触感。“黏黏不听话，现在要惩罚黏黏。”男人用散鞭的手柄末端挑起少年的下巴，低声说道。

“谢…谢谢爸爸……”

男人手腕发力，啪的一声，少年的身体上便浮现出一道道红色的痕迹。“一…二…三…三……”，少年怯糯的报数声引来男人身下一股邪火，脑海中的征服欲此刻无比强烈，终于在少年报到二十的时候，男人挥手将少年从手铐中释放出来，拦腰扔在了床上。少年雪白的身体上被印下纵横交织的红色印记，仿佛是某种神秘而又美丽的花纹一般，看得男人咽了咽口水。

红色的丝绒眼罩被摘下，少年睁眼看到了熟悉的面孔，每一个棱角都完美得恰到好处，这张脸对于此刻的少年来说，便是信仰，是征服。一双泛着情欲的眼睛楚楚动人，男人身下一紧，心中竟然生出了几丝怜悯。

只是这怜悯转瞬而逝，男人发力将少年按在了床头，将少年的双腿分开，跪在中间从后面cha了进去，经过方才的调教少年的身子柔软得没有一丝力气，仿佛被抽离了骨头一般，只能靠坐在背后男人的大腿上，却因此被更深地侵入。男人伸手握住少年的双手，十指从指缝间牢牢地扣住，灵巧的舌尖在少年耳畔细细舔弄，粗重的呼吸打在敏感的脖颈之上，在九浅一深的撞击之中迎来一声又一声粘腻的娇喘。

不知过了多久，男人终于将自己尽数释放在少年身体之中，委身退出来时，白色是浊液顺着仍在微微开合的穴口流了出来，挂在那副雪白的大腿之间。少年被这番猛烈的操弄夺去了神智，只能被动地迎接男人最后送来的一枚轻吻。

只是少年不知道，男人在他嘴里咬破的那个小药包，便是此刻弥散在口中的香甜。

再次醒来时，四下空无一人，周围安静得可怕，只能偶尔听见一两滴水珠滴落的声音。少年揉着头，脑海中的记忆被撕扯成碎片，只零星拼凑出来几点痕迹，那天，他被浸了迷药的手帕捂住口鼻，绑到了这里。

少年踮着脚尖，蹑手蹑脚地走出房间，确认周围的确没有其他的人，才疯了一般地冲出了厂房，向树林外面跑去，只是在冲破大门的时候，因为用力过大，将那扇铁门重重地摔在了墙上，发出了刺耳的碰撞声音。少年在林间疯狂地跑着，速度渐渐由于体力不支而慢下来，沉重的脚步踩在密实的落叶枯枝上，发出沙沙的动静。看时间应当是早晨了，林间的雾气四散缭绕，是绝好的隐蔽，却又阻挡了少年的视线。

不知跑了多久，少年累得停在一边，撑在一棵大树前喘着粗气，不一会就仿佛听到了身后传来的脚步声，少年心下一阵慌乱，顾不得此时疲乏的身躯，又埋头向前跑去。

太阳渐渐出来了，乳白色的雾气似乎淡了许多，少年看到远方仿佛有一座矮小的木屋，仿佛抓住了希望一般鼓足了力气向前跑去。

“咚咚咚”，敲打木门发出的清脆声音一下子打破了周围寂静的环境，少年下意识地回头，好在后面的脚步还没有追上来。门吱呀一声开了，从里面探出了一个身影，不知怎得，少年竟觉得这个身影看起来令人十分的安心。

“救救我，有人在追我。”

 

\- END -


End file.
